A New Kingdom (USUK Cardverse)
by eaglehart
Summary: Cardverse AU A new era is coming as the new Queen of Spades (Arthur) was living a somewhat peaceful life before his world is shattered when he meets a certain American.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, this is my first upload so.. Well, i hope you like it!

Elfie x

The horse galloped alone, like a phantom in the dark. As it zipped along, a penetrating coolness trickled over the man's shivering body. Alfred clenched his jaw as his grip on the reigns tightened, his knuckles white as they froze in the battering wind. "Damn rain" he muttered as his grey stallion, Hachi, began to gallop faster. Her ears pricked, as they moved swiftly, powerful limbs tearing into the barren earth. The raindrops felt like bullets against Alfred's raw skin as they whipped through the dark forest like an arrow.

Naturally, riding like this would have given the boy a massive adrenaline rush – the kind of feeling that fills you with a sense of power and freedom, yet that wasn't the case this time. He wasn't sure how long they had been moving at this speed, or how far they had travelled – he couldn't remember, nor could he bring himself to care. As Alfred's glasses slipped down his nose, he could feel his body grow numb – partly because of the biting cold, but the main reason his body shook so, was because of the horrors that replayed over and over in his mind.

 _Sudden shrieks woke the serving boy up and unfamiliar heat nipped at his skin. Bolting upright, to Alfred's horror his home was alight and screams pierced his ears. Grabbing his dagger, he shrugged his shirt on and scampered down the staircase to his parent's room. Slamming into the wooden door, Alfred realized it was locked – without thinking; he raised his leg and kicked it down with all his strength. It flew open revealing the all too familiar room, dark and unwelcoming. Memories of his childhood flashed in front of his eyes as he saw the curtains up in flames, furniture smashed and blood smeared across the walls._

 _"_ _Alfred…" his mother had whispered, her once strong form shaking from under a fur blanket. Her brown eyes began clouding over as blood soaked through cloths, which she had pressed to her side. "Ma!" Alfred shrieked, rushing to his mother, taking her tanned hand and helping her sit up. "What happened?! Here let me –". She shook her head and pushed him away with what little strength she had left, her raven hair still flowing in silky waves. "Alfie…" she choked, "Get out of here". Frowning, Alfred shook his head "What? No! What's going on?". The woman looked away, stubbornness riddled across her face as she murmured something softly. "MA!" Alfred shouted, panic rising in his throat, "Tell me now!"._

 _Fala refused to look back at her son; instead she slapped his hands away and crawled across to a wooden chest. Taking the key that was always tied around her neck, she unlocked it – lifting a leather satchel from box, she thrusted it into Alfred's hands. Looking up at him, she saw his large blue eyes filled in worry._

 _Her son… her boy…. Could she do this to him? She could be selfish and keep him with her... but…_

 _She bit down her fears and nodded rapidly. "Take this and get out of here right now. Take the horse and ride, ride as far as you can before the third sunrise and don't you dare stop for anything. Once that third sun rises, open the bag, but don't open it before hand"._

 _'_ _But ma-" Alfred interrupted, confusion turning to fear, large tears rolling down his cheeks. Shaking her head as the American coughed roughly, "Go" she spluttered. Her hands squeezed Alfred's before she let go, her body shaking violently as she struggled to breathe, "GO!"._

Alfred whimpered softly as the moonlight became visible through the thinning canopy. The moon was sinking in the starry sky, setting a purple glow on the rocky hills. "The third sunrise…" he muttered as his lids drooped. Biting his own tongue fiercely, he forced himself to stay awake even though sour taste of iron filled his mouth. Shuddering, Hachi's gallop soon turned into a halfhearted stumble. Pressing his lips to the silver mane, Alfred shut his eyes and hummed softly. Hachi's beating heart and warmth was the only thing that reminded him he was alive and that this wasn't some horrid nightmare. Counting the soft beats of Hachi's heart and the gentle movement of the stumbling beast soon captured the boy's will to remain awake and was quickly lulled into a gentle sleep.


	2. Arthur (Chapter 2)

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Arthur sighed. His emerald eyes fluttering shut. The rain pounded lightly against the stain-glassed window of his room. The painted glass casted the floor in gentle blue hews, which Arthur found rather beautiful. Sighing softly, the prince stood up, his long blue cape dragging behind him. Walking forward, he leant his throbbing head against the cool glass, dropping the quill that was between his fingers, to the floor. He had always found paperwork somewhat enjoyable, something about writing never failed to capture his attention – yet tonight he felt as if… something was wrong.

Lifting his hand, he brushed his fingers across the blue markings on his cheek, which formed a beautiful 'Q'.

A Queen.

That was what his future was whether her wished it or not – to be the Queen of the spades kingdom. Born into a large royal family, Arthur was the only child who was born with a royal mark (much to his brothers annoyance). Royal marks couldn't be controlled. It was a well-known fact that a child (or children) from high-class families would be born with a mark of some sort of mark upon their body. This mark would determine the position they would take in the royal court once the previous royal family died or resigned from their position.

The mark tingled under his touch, like tiny electric shocks, it wasn't unpleasant… but it wasn't helping with his headache.

A sharp knock hit the door and Arthur spun round, clearing his throat before calling them in. A slender man walked through, his dark brown hair tied delicately behind his face. His features were almost as feminine as his physique – slender and petite. His face was heart shaped with almond eyes and soft lips, his head sat upon a thin neck, which had a blue 'A' swirling upon it.

"Yao?". He nodded once as his amber eyes looked downwards to the floor. "Arthur" he spoke, his voice laced with a soft Chinese accent. "I beg your forgiveness for disturbing you at this time, however your brothers wish to go hunting with you.. and I… um". He glanced upwards and straightened down his shirt before closing his eyes in annoyance, "I tried telling them you were busy, however they didn't seem to want to listen". Arthur tilted his head at the mention of his brothers, "Bloody buggars.." he mumbled, gritting his teeth.

Yao clicked his tongue and nodded in agreement, "Shì". The Ace of the kingdom had little patience for the Kirkland brothers, particularly as he came from a large family himself. "So, what shall I tell them?" he asked, walking towards Arthur's desk and picking up a crystal that sat there. Arthur rolled his eyes and glanced out through the window. The rain had cleared up but he didn't think the sunlight would last. Sighing, he nodded "Tell them that I'll be down in five".

Moss and lichen covered boulders clustered across the edges of the fields where the mountains grew skywards. There was no trace of civilization in this wilderness apart from a worn out path that had been trampled down over the years by horses' hooves. It snaked through the fields of tall grass. Kirkland way it had been nicknamed by travellers and with good reasons.

"Aye ye wee stinking lassie!" Allistor chortled as he shot another arrow in Arthur's general direction, causing Arthur to glare at his elder brother. He had been playing at this for a solid hour now, shooting his ruddy arrows to startle Arthur's horse in an attempt to make Arthur fall. The Queen's horse, Hook never bucked, yet she cried every time an arrow came to close for comfort. "Oi, come off it" Dylan laughed, hitting the back of Allistor's head as he cantered past. His white mare whinnying as she passed Allistor's black moody stallion, Carson. Dylan smiled as he came alongside Arthur, his wavy brown hair flowing in the wind as he smiled gently. From a glance, once would assume Dylan was only a boy from the baby face and dimples, but he was simply too large to be a child. He had broad shoulders and thick hair, obviously a fighter or a natural leader. His deeply set eyes were much darker than Arthur's own, which aged him quite a bit. Some days he irritated Arthur, not because he was a fool or a coward, no – he was a natural leader, kind and strong, however his talents would go to waste, as there was no royal mark upon the man's body. Then again none of the Kirkland brothers held the Royal Mark besides Arthur.

Up ahead the youngest brother Liam was properly hunting, simply because he seemed to be the only brother who was taking the ride seriously. Arthur glared daggers at the certain red head whom had two fingers raised. Lifting his hood to block out Allistor, Arthur gently kicked his horse's flank, causing her to bolt forward abruptly. Clinging on to the reign, Hook began to gallop and eventually overtook Liam on his dappled pony. With another kick, Arthur was miles ahead of his brothers, not that he minded one bit. He knew where he was going, his brothers didn't.

Smiling, he and Hook came to a gentle canter as the wood's canopy gathered above their heads. The Kirkland Way had cut off a while back, it thinned off where the boulders ended. Hook stomped and flickered her head as Arthur smiled, sliding off her back and patting her neck. "Good girl" he whispered, tying her reigns to a thick evergreen. "I'll be back soon, just wait here". Arthur slipped his boots off and placed them on a mossy rock before humming contently. Carefully walking forward, he found himself stepping into a flowing crystal stream. The river had a strength that is reflected in the trees. It flowed on with a gentle confidence, taking the form of the riverbed, billions of silver drops moving together. The community of trees stands tall, trunks reaching into the blue above, light filtering through leaves like the perfect stained glass of his study.

Closing his eyes, Arthur continued walking, listening to the delicate sounds of the trees whilst the running water ran happily over his feet. He felt the dappled sunlight splash upon his pale face as he sang lowly to himself.

"One evening fair I took the air

Down by Blackwaterside.

'Twas gazing all around me

When the Irish lad I spied….


	3. The Mark (Chapter 3)

Alfred mumbled softly as Hachi nuzzled his neck gently. Fluttering his eyes open, the boy yawned, stretching as he heard almost every joint in his body click. Sighing gently, he brought a slight smile to his face as he stroked Hachi's nose. "Ah well old girl... it could be a lot-". Alfred froze. He could hear something, no, someone. Scrambling his feet, Alfred crawled over the ledge he slept on, which overlooked at stream. Sure enough, a cloaked figure walked on tip toes straight through the crystal waters.

"All through the first part of that night

We did lie in sport and play.

Then this young man arose and gathered his clothes

And said, "Fare ye well. I am away."

Alfred opened his mouth to call out, but then thought better of it. He didn't want to scare whoever this person was. Lying on his belly, he brought his hands to his chin and closed his eyes.

"That's not the promise you gave to me

When first you lay on my breast.

You made me believe with your lying tongue

That the sun rose in the west."

"Gee, they sure do have a pretty voice.." Alfred thought to himself as he lazily opened an eye. The figure had stopped and was perched on a small boulder with his back to Alfred. Smiling Alfred began to stand up, slipping down the ledge.

"Go home, go home, to your father's garden,

Go home and weep your fill,

And think upon your own misfortune

That you brought with your wanton will."

The figure slipped his cloak off and laid it neatly on the boulder, his short golden hair shimmering in the sunlight. Slowly his pale hands raised to unbutton his shirt and Alfred felt his heart drop. "Oh no" he thought as his eyes widened, "This... they are getting undressed". Realizing that if this person saw him staring, they would get the wrong idea. Panicking, Alfred rushed back to the ledge and tried climbing up. Yet he had no luck. It may have been easy sliding down, but climbing back up was deemed impossible.

"There's not one girl in this whole town

As easily led as I.

When the sky does fall and the seas run dry,

Why it's then you'll marry I."

The figure had his back to Alfred, his creamy pale back littered with delicate freckles. His hands were on his trouser buckle. Blushing slightly, Alfred covered his mouth and looked away. "Well… I suppose there's only one thing I can do…".

"Hello?".

Arthur screamed and felt into the water, his trousers still on, but were now completely soaked. Quicker than he could blink, he grabbed his shirt and covered his chest, glancing through his hair that had fallen over his eyes. A tall man stood opposite him. He was rather tall and lean, though his face still had a baby like charm. His skin was a pale caramel colour, which seemed ill and faded. His hair was unkempt and a light brown. Glasses sat wonkily upon his slightly crooked nose, covering bright blue eyes that could only be compared to the sky. An embarrassed but friendly smile rested on his lips.

"Uh howdy, sorry I startled you-" he began to speak, but Arthur's eyes widened. The Queen grabbed his cloak and threw it over his head, careful to cover the 'Q'. Fear began to take over Arthur's body as he ran. He couldn't let anyone enemy kingdoms know he was the queen! They would kill him if he had the chance and Arthur had never seen this man before. "Wait!".

Dancing over the rocks elegantly, Arthur made his way back to Hook and began untying the ropes. His hands shook so badly he could barely untie them, when he heard a smack. Hesitantly glancing over his shoulder, he saw the man spread out on the rocks. His face buried in the moss. Arthur gulped and climbed onto his horse, when he froze.

What if he has knocked himself out? …. What is he has fractured his skull?

After debating for a short while, Arthur slipped down on his horse and tip-toed his way over to the man. Rolling him over with his foot, Arthur peered down at him. The man seemed to be out cold, his glasses were a little smashed and a gash had been cut down his chest. Biting his lip, Arthur retrieved his shirt to make a bandage. Pulling off the man's brown shirt proved to be a challenge, but once it had come off, he almost wished it hadn't.

The in the middle of the man's chest sat a large 'K' with three deep scars through it.


	4. Chapter 4

Smooth pebble stones under foot, Yao's quick feet practically skimmed the pavement as he walked through the market. The sky grumbled overhead, the clouds threatening to burst at any moment yet the towns people didn't seemed too bothered. Men and women spoke, bargaining their goods in politest of ways. Some voices were extremely loud but other were far meeker. Nodding as he walked, Yao took note of every citizen who wore a brooch upon their breast. The brooch, a jeweled spade made from abalone shells. A way of distinguishing the higher classes apart from the commoners - for those who had no royal mark etched on their person. Yet Yao wasn't searching for a citizen of the Spadian kingdom.

Piles of spice sat beside stalls in brown sacks. Their choking aroma swirled through the busy air. Rich scents filled the atmosphere, hazel nut, lemon, the sweet smell of maple. "Good morning Sir" a soft voice called. Turning his head, Yao's soft lips curled up into a smile. "Matthew" he nodded, clicking his tongue gently. The boy nodded, his thick wavy hair bouncing gently. His violet eyes never failed to amaze the ace, they were so bright.. and quite frankly beautiful. "How is his majesty doing?" Matthew asked from behind his stall, picking up a syrup jar and wiping it clean with a rag.

Tilting his head slightly, Yao huffed "I can't discuss the Queen with a commoner". Shoulders sinking slowly, Matthew nodded again, staring into the jar he was holding. "Pardon me sir... I didn't mean to intrude" he mumbled. Quirking a dark bro, Yao felt a pang in his heart of sympathy for the boy. He hadn't meant to upset him, but the Queen's affairs are private and rules are rules. " .. Ah.. Look I'm sorry Matthew, but you know how it is .." shaking his head quickly, Yao leaned forward and whispered, " Anyway, is... is he here?".

Lifting his shocking eyes, Matthew couldn't help but chuckle as the ace's face turned a gentle scarlet. "Of course, as promised". Walking around his stall, Matthew led Yao through the market stalls to a wooden door that was sealed in a crumbling wall. Knocking once to hear a gentle murmur, Matthew smiled, brushed down his beige shirt before opening the door carefully which opened up to what looked like an Aladdin's cave. Rich cloths hung from the ceiling in various rich colours of sapphire and amethyst - giving the illusion that the den was a lot smaller than it really was. The floor had been paneled with dark wood which had been polished so finely, Yao was sure that if it weren't so dark he would have been able to see his own reflection. In a corner were many embroidered cushions and silk blankets, piled on each other and meant for laying upon - which was exactly what a silhouette was doing. "Moya lyubov" a voice cooed through the darkness.

Trying to keep a steady head, Yao looked over the man. He was well built and extremely tall, his body adjourned with thick furs and leather - a well defined head sat upon his shoulder which silver locks curled upon. "Yao..." the man whispered, his voice filled with glee as he stood up to his full height and walking forward gently. Tears quickly filled Yao's eyes. Happy for dim lighting, the ace wiped them quickly and gulped.

It couldn't be...

"Ivan?" he whispered. Chuckling the man nodded, his eyes glowing with emotion. "Da.. It's me Yao...". Stepping backward slowly, Yao raised his hand to his chest, "It can't be you... I didn't believe it when the Williams boy sent me that letter... It's been so long... ". Frowning slightly, the man tilted his head with a fraction of amusement. "Oh? You don't believe me?".

Shaking his head, Yao turned away and pinched the bridge of his nose. It can't be him... It simply cannot. I won't accept it. I won't let myself fall in l... Hearing a rustling noise, Yao spun round and his eyes widened. The man had removed his silk scarf to reveal a thick pale neck. Upon the delicate skin, many old scars laced around his throat, yet upon the lump of his neck sat a green 'K' in sharp and twisted lettering.

Unable to control his emotion, Yao's voice broke as he covered his mouth which was hanging open. "I-Ivan?". Nodding, Ivan encased the quivering ace in his strong arms. "Hush now, don't cry" he whispered into Yao's dark hair before placing a kiss to his forehead. Shaking his head, Yao pushed the Russian away, wiping his eyes with his cloak. "Go away Ivan.." he hissed. Ivan's youthful eyes widened as his light brows lifted in hurt, "Fredka.. but I -". "No Ivan!" Yao spluttered, using every inch of will he had in his body not to kiss the man who stood before him.

"I'm sorry Ivan.. But you're not welcome here... I was foolish to come and visit you" Yao whispered, balling his fists and looking down, "You know what will happen if the guards find you! They will kill you here.". Taking a few steps forward, Ivan's weather-beaten face softened as a smile played upon his cracked lips. Leaning forward, Yao could almost smell his intoxicating scent of sweet leather and alcohol. Fighting his urges, he opened a eye to glance up at the man who he once loved with his whole heart.. though that was many many years ago.

Those lavender irises that swirled with a frozen passion, a striking as shards of ice, yet as welcoming as a crackling fire staring into his soul. "Ivan..." he breathed effortlessly as the Russian stroked his cheek. "I don't mind if they kill me..." the King of clubs murmured with frightening sincerity. "I don't mind if they strike my heart with a thousand arrows, tear me limb from limb or throw me to the wolves... That would be worth it, I told myself it would be worth it if I had the chance to see you again ". Ivan lifted Yao's small hand to his lips with effortless love.

Yao opened his mouth to speak when a terrible chorus of cries flooded in from the outside walls. "Intruder!" they cried, "Intruder in the kingdom walls!".


	5. Chapter 5

Shoving Ivan back in the den, slamming the door shut and glaring at Matthew – Yao craned his neck to source the outburst. A swarm of people were heading to the north gate like bees to honey. Mother clutched children's hands, pulling them back to hide behind long skirts and legs. "Imposter!" a man cried within the crowd. "How did he get in?!" another shrieked. Moving as quickly as he could whilst trying to keep in his regal appearance, Yao darted down the path and cleared his throat. "What on earth is going on here?" he asked, trying his voice somewhat calm. A tall man with dark hair noticed the ace and immediately bowed. "Sir, an intruder has entered the gates, yet no one saw him through". "Impossible" Yao gasped, before gritting his teeth. He knew that there were possible ways to enter the city that the public didn't know about, but the only people who knew about those pathways were... royalty.

"Move" Yao sighed, pushing people away before they noticed the royal ace and bowed in his presence. Nodding at the subjects, he walked through the parting crowd towards a parked cart filled with rice sacks. Slumped against one of the decaying wheels, an unconscious man was sleeping. Sandy blond hair hanging heavily, hiding his youthful face whilst a dappled grey horse stood beside him, stamping her feet. Narrowing his eyes, the ace pressed his boot against the man's shoulder – whose head rolled back and thumped against the wheel. His eyes flickered on his dirtied face, lips quivering as he stirred awake. Striking blue eyes were unveiled as the man tried to focus on Yao's face. The ace took a step back, he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with eyes that strong and vibrant. Regaining his composure, Yao straightened his back and lifted his chin. "State your business and family name" he coughed, balling his fists as the mark on his neck begun to burn up. ...Why was it burning so? The pain wasn't extreme, more like an unpleasant heat...

The man rubbed his jaw, groaned softly before glancing up. "Ah... My name is Alfred... Alfred Jones, and I have no idea why I am here". Soft murmurs came from the crowd as Yao twitched in irritation. This man was clearly avoiding the question, he couldn't not know why he was in the Spadian Kingdom illegally. Sighing in annoyance, Yao straightened his navy cloak. "I'm afraid 'Alfred'.." he spoke harshly, the name foreign on his tongue, "That if you don't answer my questions in a proper manner, I'll have no choice but to take you to the crown court - as I'm sure you know from whatever kingdom you originate from, but trespassing is illegal".

Using what strength he could muster, Alfred pushed himself up. Even though the sky wasn't bright and was encased by heavy dark clouds, the light burnt his eyes and made his skull ache. Raising his large hands, Alfred shook his head, "Look brother... I'm sorry, I really don't know how I got here... The last thing I remember is that I was following this blond ma-". Alfred silenced himself, he wasn't sure if he should mention the cloaked man in case he was of some importance. "The last thing I remember..."he corrected himself, "was that I was sleeping in this thick forest with a stream... The next thing I know is that I'm here, wherever the hell this is..".

"Impertinence..." Yao muttered, grinding his teeth in irritation. He didn't believe a word that babbled out of the yank's mouth. Turning, his navy cloak swirling behind him like a beautiful sail – Yao sighed, nodding at the sapphire guards who swept Alfred up, taking an arm each and dragging him upward. Alfred tried to squirm his way out, his leather satchel bouncing on his hip twisted to call at his horse. "Hachi! No listen to me! I'm telling the truth!" he shouted before a guard shoved his head down roughly. A female guard in brown leathers sighed, seizing the horse's reigns and walking towards the stables, Hachi following obediently.

Safe behind thick glass, Arthur tilted his head, his fingers stroking the long curtain thoughtfully as he watched the scene below unfold. He was the one to dump the so called 'Alfred' beside the loading carts – as if Alfred really was his name. Thinking about it logically, Arthur had included the boy was most likely a bandit... or perhaps just a gyspy, yet that didn't quite feel right. He hadn't tried to swipe at him or rob him of anything – and he honestly had Arthur as an easy target in the stream. "Alfred... Jones..." Arthur tried out the boy's name on his tongue and almost instantaneously his cheek started that icey tingle.

Raising a hand to the mark, Arthur frowned. If that boy as a bandit... why did he speak so... elegantly? Even if his accent was peculiar, it wasn't unpleasant. Resting his head against the stained panels, Arthur watched his breath spread and frost on the glass. But if he was a bandit... why did he have... a royal mark on his chest?


	6. Chapter 6

And so you claim that your name is 'Alfred Jones'... true or false?".

"True" Alfred nodded miserably, his wrists in chains as his head hung low in embarrassment. This must have been the hundredth question they had asked him now. What would his Ma say if she could see him like this? He had always in a proud soul and he never felt as shamed as this before. As the guards had wrestled him to the oaken court room, people had stared and whispered – as if he were some sort of atrocious monster. His clothes had been pulled at and his glasses had been smashed under foot, but the thing that stung the most was that his precious satchel had been smashed away. Tears pricked his eyes as he realised he may never know what was in the leather bag, what his mother had instructed to open at the third sunrise.

"And you ... are a citizen of the diamond kingdom. True or false?".

Shaking his head, he simply wanted to bring his knees to his chest and sob, cry as hard as like he did when he was still a child. "False... I'm not a registered citizen of any kingdom..". Raising an eyebrow, the old judge peered over his papers. "Not of any kingdom?". "No" Alfred shook his head again, choking back the tears, "My mother was a freed slave and I have only met my father a couple of times". The word 'gyspy' echoed around the court as people whispered and hissed their theories. Alfred winced at every poisoned word he heard. Why were they so cruel? Ah no, he remembered – it was because they were scared... and people like to create stories to comfort themselves in times of uncertainty.

The judge leant towards the shorter man on his right and whispered something. The other man nodded, his dark eyes never leaving Alfred's form once. They discussed in sharp whispers for an uncomfortable length. Alfred squirmed as he felt the crowd's piercing glares hitting his back like icey daggers. Abruptly, the shorter man gave a quick nod and scurried away, his polished shoes tapping the wooden floor as he marched.

The high chair creaking softly as he relaxed, the judge turned back to his quivering subject. Scratching his snowy stubble, he narrowed his wrinkled eyes as he looked over the boy. He couldn't place a finger on it, but there was something disturbingly familiar about him. From those broad working shoulders, strong physique and tall build to those sparkling blue eyes – something... something about the boy haunted him, as if they had met in another life.

As he opened his mouth to speak, the clerk came scurrying back, placing the elder scrolls before him. Murmuring a thanks, Davie fingered the old papers till he found what he was looking for. Nodding, a gentle smile spread on his lips as he stood. "Alfred?". Said Alfred lifted his tear-stained face in fear. Davie held his hands behind his back and walked down to the ground level, kneeling beside Alfred and resting a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright child, I'm not going to hurt you" Davie smiled as he lowered his voice to a mere whisper, "I simply need to speak with you in private".

Alfred jumped, his hands still in the chains as Davie locked the heavy door behind them. Glancing around quickly, Alfred reckoned he was a stock room of some sort as of the high shelves filled with musty books and ancient scrolls. "I suppose you think... that we're going to kill you" Davie stated as he lowered himself gently into a red-leather armchair, crossing his hands over his knee and watching Alfred in interest. Alfred frowned and turned to face the old judge fearfully. "Aren't you?" he managed to keep his voice from stuttering in fear.

Chuckling, Davie shook his head and smiled up at the youth – oh how he reminded him of someone else. "No Alfred, the town's people may be fierce to outsiders – but they aren't savages and I do apologise for the rough treatment you have received. No, I am here to give you an offer... I can see you are a good man and not a master criminal or anything like that, because believe me – I've seen quite a few of those in my time". Alfred's eyebrow dared to lift as he listen to what he had to say. "An offer?" he repeated cautiously, "What kind of offer?".

Narrowing his eyes, Alfred took a few steps back, lifting his chained hands to his chest in a feeble excuse of protection. Davie laughed softly and stood up slowly, using his hand to push himself up. "Goodness boy, if think you I'm going to hurt you, then you really are mistaken. Do you think I'm fit for any type of combat at my age?". Realising that his behaviour could have been interpreted as somewhat violent, Alfred dropped his fists and dropped his head fractionally. "Ah, I'm sorry. I'm not thinking straight right now". Davie smiled and walked forward, resting a hand on Alfred's shoulder and smiling, his own faded blue eyes sparkling happily. "It's all right Jones. It's alright".


End file.
